Le Défi
by Magalizzington
Summary: Bonjour, je suis nouvelle de le monde des Fanfictions. J'ai eu le coup de coeur pour le couple Red/Liz dont je m'en inspire pour écrire. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le criminel Raymond Reddington et l'agent du FBI Elisabeth Keen devaient, encore une fois,collaborer ensemble sur une enquête. Mais celle-ci s'avèrerait être difficile, car Liz supportait de moins en moins la surprotection de Red a son égard.

Red, quant à lui, était mélangé entre tristesse et énervement. Il se sentait de plus en plus délaissé par Liz qui évitait ses regards et parfois même évitait de lui adresser la parole. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait. Or, il ne voulait pas ça, il tenait à elle plus que tout ! Mais comment faire ? Comment Red devait-il être avec elle ?

Cela se présentait comme un défi de haute voltige, plus compliqué encore que toutes les missions que Red avait pu avoir ! Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait vu ! Mais quand il s'agissait des femmes, cela devenait tout de suite plus compliqué ! Et pour Liz, encore plus, car elle, c'était diffèrent, il donnerait sa vie pour elle, il ne s'était donné aucune limite pour la garder en vie et la conquérir. Hé oui, le grand Raymond Reddington était amoureux ! Et ça lui donnait des ailes, mais aussi parfois le blessait comme en ce moment.

Le jour était venu où ils devaient tous se retrouver au « bureau de poste ». Retrouver le sous-directeur Harold Cooper et toute son unité. Reddington appréhendait l'arrivée de Liz et de l'a revoir encore avec un regard froid et distant...

Red arriva avant Liz, il eut l'idée d'aller voir l'agent Cooper dans son bureau. Il monta l'escalier toujours suivi de près par son homme de main Dembe. La porte du bureau était ouverte.

**_ Agent Cooper ! Vous avez une minute ?**

**_ Reddington ! Que voulez-vous ? Vous voulez encore fouiller dans nos dossiers confidentiels ? **Dit-il sur un air un peu moqueur.

**_ Non ça ira, une autre fois peut-être. Non, en fait ce que je voulais vous demander, c'est comment trouvez vous l'agent Keen en ce moment ? Ne l'a trouvez vous pas...perturbée ?**

**_ Ho, je n'ai pas remarqué mais maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas comme d'habitude...elle paraît distante et...**

La conversation fut interrompue par l'agent Ressler pour nous dire que tout le monde était arrivé.

**_ Ah ! Le devoir nous appelle mon cher !** S'adressa Cooper à Red en lui faisant un sourire sournois.

Red descendit l'escalier et chercha tout de suite le regard de Liz mais celle-ci ne fit que le saluer brièvement.

S'en était trop pour Red, il était vraiment touché, il n'avait même plus envie d'aider le FBI ni même d'être là avec eux...

Prenant sur lui, Reddington aida quand même toute l'équipe en leur rapportant toutes les informations nécessaires pour mener a bien leur enquête.

La réunion terminée, Red ne resta pas plus longtemps, ce sentiment d'amertume était de très mauvais augure, il rejoignit Dembe qui était parti l'attendre à la voiture comme à son habitude.

Tout d'un coup, son départ fut interrompu par une main posée sur son épaule, une légère pression qui le faisait espérer que ce serait peut-être Liz. Il se retourna et fut déçu de ne voir que l'agent Ressler.

**_ Donald ! Que voulez-vous ?**

**_ J'aimerais savoir, qu'avez-vous dit ou fait à l'agent Keen ? Je ne la reconnais plus.**

**_ Mais rien du tout, cher ami, et c'est peut-être là mon erreur ! Je crois que c'est juste qu'elle ne veut plus de ma protection, que voulez vous...**

**_ Essayez quand même de faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi, vous avez l'habitude non ? Si vous tenez autant à elle, réagissez ! Vous risqueriez de la perdre sinon. Enfin moi ce que j'en dis...**

**_ Non non, vous avez raison Donald...tout a fait raison ! Je dois vous laisser maintenant.**

Red partit et dans la voiture, ses pensées furent interrompues par un appel. C'était Liz. Quelle joie, mais aussi quelle inquiétude ! Qu'aller t-elle lui demander ?

**_ Lizzie ! Quelle joie de vous entendre !**

**_ ****Red, est-ce que je pourrais vous voir ?**

**_ oui bien sur, Dembe passera vous prendre dans une heure ça vous va ?**

**_ D'accord.**

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc, comme à leurs habitudes, dans des demeures aussi étonnantes les unes que les autres.

Dembe accompagna Liz jusque dans la pièce où se trouver Reddington. Liz avait l'air sur les nerfs.

**_ Lizzie !** S'exclama Red d'un ton détendu. **Ça tombe bien que vous veniez me voir car moi aussi je voulais ...**

Liz interrompu Red.

**_ Reddington...avez-vous mis un autre homme pour me surveiller ? Dites la vérité !**

**_ Lizzie...quel ton employez vous avec moi ? Suis-je un danger pour vous ? Me voyez vous comme ça ?**

**_ Ne commencez pas Red, je vous ai posé une question !**

**_ Oui moi aussi je vous pose une question ! Suis-je un danger pour vous ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez qu'un seul mot a dire et je disparais !**

Liz resta silencieuse, elle le regarda de la même façon que la première fois qu'il lui avait dit ça. Elle était incapable de se dire que Red ne serait plus là. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi…

**_ Red je ...**

**_ Chut...arrêtez Lizzie.** Disait il d'une voix douce.

Red s'approcha de Liz, elle ne put plus bouger, il s'avança encore, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il était si près d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Red était si charmant. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux, une alchimie. Même si Liz ne voulait pas l'admettre. Reddington agissait sur elle avec une telle attraction, une force, une sensation qui émanait de lui et Liz était à chaque fois comme paralysée.

Dembe arriva mettant un terme à ce moment de tendresse et d'envie.

**_ Raymond ! Un appel pour vous.**

Liz se sentait toute étourdie comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvé aussi près de lui. Red le savait et il voyait bien qu'elle était touchée par son approche.

Reddington prit le téléphone et se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre pour continuer sa conversation téléphonique. Liz le regarda, elle voyait là, la silhouette d'un homme si

élégant et dont elle se demandait pourquoi elle était dépourvue de tous ces moyens chaque fois qu'il était si près d'elle.

Raccrocha Rouge.

**_ Du nouveau ?** Dit-elle.

**_ Oui ! Je dois y aller Lizzie. On se revoit ce soir si vous voulez ? Un dîner ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai des choses à faire...** Dit-elle tristement.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lizzie, allez vous enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?** Insista Red, mais, en vain.

**_ Et vous ?**

**_ Quoi moi ?**

**_ J'attends toujours la réponse à la question : pourquoi moi ?**

**_ Je vous ai déjà répondu.**

**_ Red ne me l'a faite pas !**

**_ Faut vraiment que j'y aille Lizzie, peut-être aurez vous la réponse à votre question ce soir si vous acceptez mon invitation !**

**_ C'est du chantage !** Dit-elle en souriant. **Bon d'accord, je vous appelle si je change d'avis pour ce soir.**

Ils se quittèrent avec tous les deux un petit sourire en coin, qui témoigné toute la complicité qui s'était installé entre eux. Complicité qui peut-être le soir venu, deviendrait de l'amitié ou peut-être même de l'amour qui sait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Red s'envola à bord de son jet, en direction de Bristol en Angleterre, où il devait rencontrer son contact, un certain Ryan Berkeley.

**_ Ryan !** S'exclama Red, enthousiaste de le revoir, il en avait vécu avec lui de ces parties de...enfin, les souvenirs étaient plus fous les uns que les autres !

**_ Ray ! Que me vaut ce plaisir vieux vice lard ?**

**_ Oh Ryan, restons polis tout de même ! C'était il y a combien ? 15...20 ans !?**

**_ On peut remettre ça si tu veux Ray ?**

**_ Oh non merci, c'est fini maintenant tout ça. Et puis j'ai d'autres projets beaucoup plus intéressants !**

**_ Hé hé Ray, c'est une femme, c'est ça ? Tu m'avais dit un jour, que la seule chose qui te ferait arrêter toutes ces folies, serait le véritable amour ! Tu l'as enfin trouvé alors !? **Demanda-t-il curieux.

**_ Je ne serais te dire mon cher ami...c'est compliqué.** Lui répondit-il, en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en souriant.

**_ Oh, je le sais que trop bien. Les femmes...**

Red interrompu Ryan.

**_ Mais, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. **Reddington prit une chaise et s'assit. **Je voulais te demander, si tu avais des informations sur ce qui se trament en ce moment, sur la côte Est des États-Unis. À ce qui paraît, il se prépare un gros coup et je ne suis pas invité !? J'aimerais savoir qui voudrait ne pas me voir de la partie ou même avoir besoin de moi !**

**_ Hé bien, tu sais, depuis que tu t'es rendu au FBI nos amis n'ont...comment dire...plus énormément confiance en toi.**

**_ Pourtant, tu vois bien que je suis libre comme l'air ! Non ? Rien n'a changé, le FBI ne m'empêche pas de continuer à fluctuer mes affaires.**

**_ Il y en a même qui disent, que tu vendrais leurs noms, un par un, pour avoir en échange l'immunité et la protection du FBI. Tu serais surtout, a ce qui paraît, intéressé par une femme en particulier ! L'agent Kal...heu...Kil...zut j'ai oublié son nom.**

**_ Tout ceci n'est que balivernes !** S'exclama Red, surpris, mais surtout inquiet. **Ryan, tu peux leurs dires qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, mes motivations envers le FBI, sont purement personnelles.**

**_ D'ailleurs Raymond, j'ai même cru entendre que quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à cette femme, pour pouvoir t'atteindre, car tu semble très intéressé par elle !** Ryan réfléchit. **Mais attend ! La femme ! Non !**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ C'est elle ? Ha ha ha. **Ryan se mit à rire bêtement.

**_ Ryan voyons que dis-tu ?**

**_ Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux d'un agent du FBI ?**

**_ Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?** Reddington devenait nerveux, mais sans le montrer sur son visage, ni dans ses gestes.

**_ Ha et bien, il faudrait mieux pas que ce soit elle, car elle n'aura pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir !**

**_ Comment ça ?**

**_ Oh rien, ce n'est pas important.**

Red se leva et alla se servir un autre verre de Scotch tout en regardant Dembe. Un simple regard et celui-ci comprit tout de suite ce que Red voulait qu'il fasse. Il alla donc vers Ryan Berkeley et lui attrapa le cou et le tenu si fort que s'il ne le lâchait pas, Ryan serait mort dans les 5 minutes. Assez de temps pour que Red revienne vers lui et lui redemande :

**_ Ryan.** Dit-il calmement. **Es-tu prêt, à me dire tout ce que tu sais sur cette menace ?**

Ryan, à moitié étouffé, fit un signe de la tête pour montrer son accord. Red fit signe à Dembe de le relâcher. Ryan se mit à tousser, il était vraiment à deux doigts de passer de l'autre côté. Il comprit à cet instant toute l'importance que cette femme avait pour lui.

Reddington retourna s'asseoir et but le verre qu'il s'était servi.

**_ Red... tu as failli me tuer merde !**

**_ Et si tu ne me dis rien, sache que c'est ce qui va t'arriver Ryan.**

**_ C'est incroyable ! Je ne te reconnais plus, depuis que je t'ai dit que cet agent était devenu une cible.**

**_ Dit moi tout Ryan et vite !**

**_ Ok ok, laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle... Un homme, Jones Lynce.**

**_ Jones Lynce !** Plaisanta Red ! **Lui une menace ?**

**_ Oh oui ! Ce n'est plus celui que tu as connu. Il est devenu très doué ! **Dit-il en toussant encore.

**_ Non non, ce n'est pas possible, pas ce pantin…**

**_ Je t'assure Ray ! Il est devenu très fort dans son domaine, il en a fait des victimes !**

**_ J'ai du mal à le croire... Mais si tu le dis ! Il est toujours dans l'hypnose ?**

**_ Oui et il est de plus en plus fort, personne ne sait comment il fait, mais, il y arrive ! Ses victimes, deviennent de vrais robots, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à ses ordres. Si, ta douce agent du FBI tombe entre ses mains, s'en est fini pour elle !**

A l'écoute de ces paroles, Red ne perdit pas une minute de plus.

**_ Où est-ce que je peux trouver Lynce ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas Ray, Lynce bouge tout le temps ! Un vrai nomade. Il exerce dans le monde entier.**

**_ C'est un idiot, pourquoi m'en veut-il, je n'allais même pas le balancer au FBI, ce n'était qu'un moins-que-rien pour moi.**

**_ Faut revoir ta liste Ray !** Dit-il en riant.

Et la Dembe, lui donna un coup dans la jambe, Reddington n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

**_ Donne moi plus d'informations sur cet homme Ryan ou je ne paie pas cher de ta peau.**

Ryan s'exécuta et donna toutes les informations en sa possession.

Red repartit, en direction de Washington, il devait en parlait à Lizzie le plus vite possible. Durant le vol, Red demanda à Dembe d'appeler quelques contacts pour localiser Lynce.

Le téléphone sonna.

**_ Allô !**

**_ Red, c'est Liz, votre proposition tient toujours pour ce soir ?**

**_ Oh oui, avec grand plaisir Lizzie. 20H, ça vous va ?**

**_ Oui, parfait !**

**_ Très bien, Dembe passera vous prendre à votre motel.**

**_ D'accord, à ce soir.**

**_ Lizzie, je ...**

Mais trop tard, Liz avait déjà raccroché. Red n'eut pas le temps de la mettre en garde, il essaya de l'a rappeler, mais aucune réponse.

Red était impatient d'être à ses côtés. Il était content qu'elle ait accepté ce rendez-vous.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Red regardait sa montre toutes les 15 minutes, à peu près, l'heure du rendez-vous n'arrivée pas, le temps donné l'impression de s'être ralenti.

Il avait le temps de se demander, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire faire à Liz, ce satané Jones Lynce.

_L'hypnose, l'hypnose, c'est bien beau ça, mais que va-t-il lui faire faire ? Un crime ? Me tuer peut-être ? Hum..._

Il atterrit à Washington DC et retourna dans sa demeure pour se préparer pour la soirée.

19 h 30, Reddington demanda à Dembe d'aller chercher Liz, il ne pouvait plus attendre, ça devenait trop insupportable.

Reddington attendait dans le salon, il se servit un verre et s'imaginait déjà en train d'en servir un à Liz. Il était tellement impatient qu'elle arrive. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et réfléchit, quand le téléphone sonna.

**_ Allô.**

**_ Raymond, c'est Dembe.**

**_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**_ C'est à propos d'Elisabeth.**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Je ne la trouve pas, elle est nulle part.**

**_ Ce n'est pas vrai ? Lynce a dû arriver avant toi. Reviens vite s'il te plaît.**

**_ Oui Raymond, j'arrive.  
><strong>

Red raccrocha et faisait les cent pas, en attendant Dembe. Il passa quelques coups de fil. Dont un à Aram et Cooper pour les prévenir.

Dembe arriva enfin.

**_ Raymond ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**_ J'ai téléphoné a Aram pour qu'il l'a localise, à Cooper pour qu'il intervient sur le terrain. J'attends qu'ils me rappellent, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. **Reddington fit un signe de la tête de droite à gauche. **Dembe ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiet de toute ma vie, je ressens plus de peur que quand c'est ma propre vie qui est en danger.**

**_ Raymond, je ne te suis pas d'une grande aide.**

**_ Si mon frère, au contraire. Allons-y.**

Ils partirent tous les deux, Reddington connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. Monsieur Simon Tagart. Il retrouverait, comme on dit, une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Là, il y avait urgence, Reddington ne s'était jamais senti dans cet état, il doutait même de sa lucidité dans cette affaire.

Ils arrivèrent chez monsieur Tagart, un sacré fouineur !

**_ Raymond Reddington en personne ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?**

**_ Simon Tagart ! J'ai besoin de toi et de ton sens du « fouinage » !**

**_ Ha bon ? Si tu viens en personne, c'est que c'est grave.**

**_ En effet, cette fois ci, c'est très important Simon.**

**_ Qui dois-je retrouver ?**

**_ Un agent du FBI, une femme...**

**_ Ah une femme ? Ha ! Alors là. C'est ta nouvelle conquête !?**

**_ Arrête Simon, c'est bien plus que ça !**

**_ Plus que ça ?! Raconte-moi tout Ray !**

**_ Non, on n'as pas le temps, retrouve-la-moi. Elle a été kidnappée par un certain Jones Lynce. Un voyou de pacotille. Quand tu as du nouveau, appelle moi. C'est ta priorité, tu as compris ? **Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

**_ Ok Raymond !**

Simon Tagart savait, à cet instant, que Reddington ne plaisantait pas et que, s'il tenait à la vie, il avait plutôt intérêt à retrouver cette femme.

Reddington retourna dans sa voiture et Dembe monta à l'avant.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Raymond ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas encore Dembe, j'ai du mal à me concentrer et avoir les idées claires.**

**_ Ce sont vos sentiments qui vous troublent. Videz votre esprit et mettez-vous à l'aise. Pensez comme Lynce, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Où irait-il ?**

**_ Bonne idée mon frère, merci.**

Reddington commençait par fermer les yeux, et pensait fortement à ce satané Jones Lynce. Il fallait qu'il trouve ses planques. Il savait qu'il était, à la base, pas très malin donc, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le retrouve pas. Même si celui-ci devenait de plus en plus fort, il lui fallait l'être encore plus que Lynce.

Le téléphone sonna, Red espérait plus que tout que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, car chaque minute qui passait, amplifier son inquiétude.

**_ Allô !**

**_ Reddington c'est Cooper.**

**_ Oui Harold, vous avez du nouveau ?**

**_ J'ai réussi à avoir une adresse, une chambre d'hôtel où un bagagiste pense avoir reconnu l'agent Keen.**

**_ Où se trouve cet hôtel ?**

**_ Hôtel Quincy 1823 L Street nord-ouest à Washington.**

**_ Merci Harold, rappeler moi si vous avez d'autres informations.**

**_ Bien sûr.**

Raccrocha Reddington.

**_ Dembe, nous allons 1823 L street nord-ouest hotel Quincy.**

**_ Oui Raymond.**

Ils arrivèrent là-bas et Red se dirigea directement à la réception de l'hôtel.

**_ Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**_ Je recherche une personne qui aurait pris une chambre ici hier soir.**

**_ Oui, vous avez son nom ?**

**_ Un certain Jones Lynce, accompagné de la femme qui a disparu, un agent du FBI, mais je doute qu'elle fût ravie d'accompagner cet homme.**

**_ En effet, je me souviens de cet homme, il avait un air arrogant et cette femme... **Le réceptionniste réfléchissait.

**_ Votre bagagiste, où est-il ? C'est lui qui se souvient de la femme.**

**_ Oui, un instant, je vais le chercher.**

Les minutes devenaient des heures pour Reddington. Il ne saurait se reconnaître tant il était d'une incroyable impatience, lui qui d'habitude, était si patient et savait attendre.

Le réceptionniste revenait accompagné du bagagiste, Red voyait en lui un espoir, même léger soit il, de pouvoir retrouver Liz.

**_ Monsieur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**_ Est-ce que c'est vous qui avait vu la femme qui ressemblé à la description de la personne disparue ?**

**_ Oui Monsieur ! Et...Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout.**

Red s'inquiétait encore plus, il ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère et demanda à Dembe de continuer l'interrogatoire.

Red s'isola et essaya de se calmer, mais en vain, sa colère montée, il avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Son cœur s'oppresser.

Dembe revint le voir, il lui tenait les épaules.

**_ Raymond !**

Red releva la tête et regarda Dembe.

**_ On va l'a retrouver Raymond ! Soit fort ! Mets ta colère de côté, garde-la pour quand on retrouvera Lynce.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Dembe ? Je ne me reconnais plus.**

**_ Vous l'aimez tout simplement. Faut y aller maintenant.**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Allons y, le bagagiste m'a donné quelques informations qui pourront nous aider.**

Les deux hommes retournèrent à la voiture, le téléphone sonna. Red décrocha.

**_ J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle !**

**_ Red...**C'était une voix féminine.

**_ Lizzie!** Dit-il en se redressant.

**_ Red je ...**

**_ Dites moi où vous êtes, je viens vous chercher tout de suite.**

**_ Raymond Reddington ?** Cette fois çi, c'était la voix d'un homme, sûr de lui.

**_ Lynce espèce de...**

**_ Oh oh, attention Raymond, j'ai avec moi quelqu'un a qui tu as l'air d'être très attaché ! Je me trompe ?**

**_ Où est-tu Lynce ? As-tu peur de moi pour te cacher ainsi ?**

**_ Oh non, je veux juste jouer un peu, avec tes nerfs ! Tu reverras bientôt ton agent adoré, mais d'abord...**

**_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**_ Je te veux, toi !**

**_ D'accord, alors, faisons échange, où et quand ?**

**_ Doucement doucement, nous avons tout notre temps non ? D'abord, je t'invite à un petit spectacle. Rendez-vous ce soir à 21h sur n'importe chaîne ! Tu verras ton amie ou, que dis-je, ton amour plutôt, non ?**

Et il raccrocha.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Reddington inspira un grand coup, Dembe s'était retourné pour le regarder. Il voyait, dans le regard de Red, qu'il était hors de lui.

**_ Dembe, allons au « bureau de poste » rejoindre Cooper, pour lui expliquer.**

**_ Bien, Raymond.**

Le soir venu, toute l'unité était rassemblée devant les écrans. Red et Cooper étaient dans le bureau, en train de discuter.

**_ Harold, cet homme est un moins-que-rien.** Disait-il impatient.

**_ Et pourtant ! Impossible de le localiser. Et il ne vous a vraiment rien dit d'autre ?**

**_ Rien, je vous ai répété tout ce qu'il m'a dit.**

**_ Il est bientôt 21h, nous devrions rejoindre les autres en bas.**

Reddington et Cooper descendaient l'escalier. Red remarqua que tous les regards se dirigés vers lui.

Ressler prit la parole.

**_ Reddington, vous avez tout notre soutien.**

**_ Et pourquoi ? Je suis un criminel pourtant non ? Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir de me voir perdre ainsi le contrôle.**

**_ Arrêtez, nous avons tous remarqué les sentiments que vous avez pour Elisabeth.**

Rien que d'entendre son prénom, le cœur de Reddington battait plus fort.

Il était 20h55 et les minutes, jusqu'à 21h, étaient d'une rare lenteur.

D'un seul coup, les programmes de toutes les chaînes s'interrompaient et on le voyait. Jones Lynce !

**"_ Bonsoir tout le monde et surtout, bonsoir mon cher Raymond Reddington ! Ce soir, c'est spectacle pour tout le monde ! Vous allez voir un numéro rare de..."**

Et puis enfin, elle apparut, Elisabeth Keen. Debout au bord d'un immeuble, yeux bandés, mains liées.

Reddington ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger et de s'avancer vers l'écran. Et il se retourna subitement.

**_ Aram ! Regardez bien tout autour, pouvez-vous localiser cet endroit ? **Red montrait du doigt, l'écran.

**_ Heu oui oui, donnez-moi un instant.**

**_ Non ! Aram il y a urgence ! Essayez aussi la caméra, qui peut bien filmer, est-ce qu'il passe par réseau satellite ou autre chose.** Il leva le ton. **Aram, vite !**

**_ Oui oui monsieur.** Disait-il tout en regardant Cooper qui lui faisait signe de lui obéir.

**_ Reddington !** Dit Cooper. **Calmez-vous !**

**_ Que je me calme !? Mais regardez où se trouve Elisabeth !**

**_ Je sais, mais regardez-vous, vous perdez la tête. **Dit Cooper. **Je sais que c'est difficile, mais essayé de rester lucide.**

**_ Monsieur ! J'ai trouvé !** S'exclama Aram.

**_ Oui dites.**

**_ L'agent Keen se trouve au même endroit que ce matin, à l'hôtel Quincy.**

**_ Très bien, envoyer une unité sur le terrain, je veux qu'on boucle tout le quartier. Pendant tout ce temps, ils étaient dans cet hôtel...** S'étonna Cooper.

Reddington partit directement sur les lieux sans même regarder ce que retransmettait Lynce. Il avait demandé à Aram de regarder et de l'avertir de tout changement.

Red et Dembe arrivèrent à l'hôtel et foncèrent directement, vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre le toit.

**_ Raymond, laisse moi m'occuper de Lynce.**

**_ Non, c'est à moi de le faire, toi, tu reste en retrait au cas ou.**

**_ D'accord.**

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le toit, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Quelques hommes se poster là, Jones avait tout prévu. Mais les hommes postés ne faisaient pas feu. Reddington suivit de près par Dembe, tous deux armés, s'avançaient. Red pouvait enfin voir Liz, comme il la voyait à l'écran, qui attendait debout, les mains attachées et un bandeau sur les yeux.

**_ Raymond Reddington en personne !** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**_ Lynce, relâche la immédiatement ! **Dit Red, la mâchoire serrée.

**_ Tu es sûr ? Car, si je l'a relâche, elle saute !**

**_ Que dis-tu ? Elle ne fera jamais ça.**

**_ Ho si... Ta chérie est sous mon contrôle Raymond. Elle n'obéit qu'à ma voix.**

**_ Lizzie ! Lizzie ! Répondez-moi !**

Rien, Liz ne répondait pas. Aucune réaction. Jones Lynce avait raison. Il avait réussi à hypnotiser Elisabeth.

Reddington serrait son arme, il avait envie de tirer. Il leva sa main, et pointa son arme sur Lynce.

**_ Non Raymond !**

**_ Quoi ? Si je te tue, tout est réglé. **Dit Red déterminé à mettre fin à cette mise en scène ridicule.

**_ Non, tu te trompes, j'ai donné des consignes à Elisabeth, si elle entend le moindre coup de feu, elle se jette dans le vide.**

En entendant cela, Red baissa son bras et dit à Dembe de ne rien tenter. Il avait tout prévu ce renard.

Red décida de poser son arme au sol. Il se mit à s'approcher doucement, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

**_ Que fais-tu mon cher Raymond ?**

**_ Tu veux quoi Lynce ? Moi ? je suis là devant toi. Donc maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin d'elle, relâche-la. **Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

**_ N'avance pas Ray.**

**_ Pourquoi ? Si elle l'entend le bruit de mes pas, elle saute ? C'est ça ?**

Lynce commençait à légèrement paniquer, alors que Red continuait à avancer doucement.

**_ Raymond ! Arrête d'avancer, sinon je l'a pousse.**

Red continuait, d'un pas assuré, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avancer.

**_ Regarde moi Lynce !**

Reddington regardait Lynce, droit dans les yeux, transperçant son regard.

**_ Lynce, tu vas venir à moi et me remettre ton arme.** Dit-il d'une voix envoûtante.

Lynce restait bloqué, le regard plongé dans celui de Reddington.

**_ Lynce viens à moi... Approche-toi... Donne-moi ton arme.**

Dembe, quant à lui, surveillait la réaction des hommes de Lynce, ils ne bougeaient plus. Ils étaient comme des statues. Il y avait à présent, une atmosphère sur ce toit, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Reddington était maintenant tout près de Lynce, son regard le transpercer littéralement.

**_ Lynce donne moi ton arme.**

Inexplicablement, Lynce s'exécutait. Il était comme envoûté ou plutôt hypnotisé, oui, c'est ça, hypnotisé. Son don, avec lequel il avait fait tant de victimes innocentes, s'était retourné contre lui-même.

**_ Lynce, ramène-moi Elisabeth. Ensuite, tu te retournes et tu avances sans arrêter !**

Lynce restait un moment sans aucune réaction et partit chercher Liz et la ramena à Red.

En ordonnant cela à Lynce, Reddington savait qu'il arriverait au bord du toit et qu'il sauterait, et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il meurt, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Lynce se retourna donc, marcha jusqu'au bord du toit et fit le pas de plus, qui lui fût fatal.

Un soulagement envahissait Reddington. Celui-ci se retourna vers Liz.

**_ Lizzie ! Lizzie ! Répondez-moi !**

Mais rien. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il l'enleva son bandeau, détacha ses lanières et l'a fixa dans les yeux. Liz regardait dans le vide. Reddington avait peur.

Dembe se retourna et vit que tous les hommes de Lynce s'enfuyaient.

**_ Dembe, laisse les partir, le FBI s'en occupera, il faut ramener Lizzie à l'hôpital.**

**_ Très bien Raymond.**

Cela faisait maintenant 2h que Reddington attendait dans la chambre d'hôpital, il était assis à côté du lit de Liz, vivante, mais son esprit absent. Les médecins avaient dit qu'elle était en bonne santé et qu'il lui fallait juste du repos.

L'infirmière sortit, Red regarda Liz.

**_ Lizzie, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Lizzie !**

Aucune réaction. Que faire ? Reddington ne savait plus quoi faire, il décida de lui parler.

**_ Lizzie, aujourd'hui, j'ai bien cru que j'allais vous perdre. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir ni à me contrôler. J'étais fou... Pourtant, vous me connaissez, vous savez que je suis un homme patient. Mais quand cela vous concerne, je ne me contrôle plus.**

Il regarda Liz, désemparé. Il caressa doucement sa main.

**_ Lizzie, vous êtes magnifique. C'est égoïste de ma part, de vous dire ça maintenant, sachant que vous êtes encore sous l'effet de l'hypnose, mais j'ai une envie folle de vous dire à quel point je vous aime et à quel point j'ai envie de vous embrasser.**

Red se redressa et s'avança vers son visage où il déposa un baiser sur le front, puis la regarda, et en déposa un autre sur ses lèvres. Un baiser tendre remplit d'amour. Red sentit, tout à coup, que Liz bougeait ses lèvres, il se retira et vit que Liz bougeait enfin les yeux.

**_ Red...**

**_ Lizzie ! Vous êtes enfin revenu ! **

**_ Où Est-ce que je suis ? À l'hôpital ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

**_ Vous avez été hypnotisé par Jones Lynce. Vous n'avez aucun souvenir ?**

**_ C'est vague... **Dit-elle encore dans les vapes.

**_ Le principale est, que vous allez mieux.** Dit-il en lui souriant.

**_ Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?**

**_ Ça doit faire deux heures. Et je ne vous ai pas quitté une seule seconde.**

**_ Red...** Liz était soulagée.

**_ Chut... Reposez-vous Lizzie.**

**_ Attendez, je me souviens de quelque chose.**

**_ Quoi donc ?**

**_ À mon réveil, j'ai senti... Vos lèvres Red et... C'était, tellement réconfortant.**

**_ Lizzie... Je ne puis vous cacher plus longtemps... À quel point, je... Je vous aime.**

**_ Red... Je sais et je vous aime aussi tellement, mais j'avais si peur. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je... Je ne veux plus être séparé de vous.**

**_ Je ne vous quitterez plus Lizzie, je vous le promet.**

Et on pouvait les voir à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital... Se parler... Se regarder... Se sourire... S'aimer.

**Fin.**


End file.
